


I've Missed You

by KissedKitten



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, kinda angsty, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedKitten/pseuds/KissedKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has been away for a while. Grantaire isn't taking it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is totally my first attempt at a fanfic. It's kinda short, but please tell me what you think, thank you~ xox

Enjolras slipped his key into the door, struggling with the lock. He had to rattle the key around a few times before actually unlocking it, but he managed. "Bloody door," he muttered. The apartment building he and his partner lived in was fairly old, though the landlord hadn't been around in years. In fact, they weren't even sure if he was still alive. 

He shut the door behind him and dropped his bag by the door. The room was an absolute mess - dishes piled up in the sink, books and clothes sprawled out all over the floor, plus a few empty bottles littered about. With the amount of paper strewn across the apartment, it looked as if Grantaire's sketchbook had been caught in a hurricane. 

Enjolras had been staying a hotel on the other side of the state for a conference, and so hadn't been home in a week and a half. He was guessing Grantaire wasn't taking it well. He picked up one of the stray papers and unfurled it, smoothed it over. It was a picture of a glorious golden fox on its haunches, jaws dripping with red blood. The paper was still slightly wet from the watercolours that stained it. Enjolras had noticed a reoccurring theme in Grantaire's pictures - the colour red. He was unsure of why the colour was so often depicted in different ways, but most of the time they ended in the trash. It almost seemed as if he was always trying to depict a specific subject, but could never quite capture the essence of it. 

The blond sighed and dropped the paper to the floor - he'd tidy up later. He could hear the rattling of the pipes, screaming with protest as water flooded through them to warm and clean. He kicked off his shoes as he walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked softly. "Grantaire?" he called out. The only reply was a short groan from the other side of the door. 

Drama queen, Enjolras thought. He turned the handle gingerly and opened the door a crack. Steam poured out of the room in waves, looking for a place to escape as more was packed into the room. He could see the silhouette of his boyfriend hugging his knees to his chest on the floor, letting the water wash over him. 

"Bad day?" he asked. The silhouette nodded slightly. "Do you want to talk?" The silhouette shook it's head this time. Enjolras pulled off his socks and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He inhaled the warm air and shed his red jacket, letting it fall with a thud. His shirt and jeans followed, even his boxers, all left in a pile on the bath mat. Enjolras slipped through the shower door and sat next to his boyfriend, with little space between them. 

He glanced over at Grantaire - taking in his appearance. His thick curly hair had been matted under the water and was plastered to his forehead, partially covering his eyes. The eyes that were usually bright crystal-blue were sunken and greying. Remnants of a bruise littered the left eye. His bones were more prominent than the last time he saw him, shoulders sharp and slumped. He had multiple cracks across his lips and Enjolras was fairly sure his nose had been broken again. 

He shook his head. He was fuming at the fact that Grantaire let himself slip like this; fuming at the fact that the others let him slip like this. Yelling would only make it worse though, so he spoke softly instead. "What have you done?"

The only reply was a very quiet whisper of 'I missed you' from the cynic. Enjolras manoeuvred his hand into Grantaire's and whispered, "I missed you too. More than you might think."


End file.
